


Before I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/F, idk what this is it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison looks at her again, smiles and says in that honey voice;<br/>"You gotta give em hell darling"<br/>Lydia's lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassicio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio/gifts).



> For the incredible [Cassicio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassicio) for being amazing 
> 
> I said many months ago that there needed to be a Bonnie and Clyde Allydia fic and well, here it is  
> Even if i have no idea what i wrote because ????
> 
> Title taken from "Addicted to you" by Avicii

 

Lydia is running a rag over a table, the sound of men's laughter filling the smoke filled room when she walks in

Dimpled smile and bright brown eyes, dressed in a conservative white dress that contrasts with her dark curls perfectly

She moves past Lydia with a smile and heads to the bar, ordering a scotch and heading over to a table far away from the men who seem just as intrigued in this angel as Lydia is

She stays for most of the night, Lydia keeps a watchful eye on her and feels the girl do the same.

When Lydia brings her two shots of tequila, she slides on back towards Lydia and introduces herself as Allison, Lydia returns the gesture and her name sounds like honey on Allison's tongue

 

 

The bar is empty when Peter hands her a drink and tries to take her home again, Lydia tries not to be repulsed by his advances but then a hand is on her thigh and before Lydia can protest a hand is curled around her neck, face slammed into the bar with a sickening crunch

Lydia turns to her apparent knight in shining armour to see Allison, sweet smile in place but it's all sharp angles and maybe this angel isn't quite as angelic as Lydia first pegged her to be

Peter is clutching his nose when Allison pulls the gun and presses it against his temple with ease, setting a bag down beside him. She calmly tells him to fill the bag and maybe, just maybe, she'll let him keep his balls

Lydia is frozen as Peter fills the bag, can't quite seem to comprehend what's going on, doesn't dare move. Allison looks at her again, smiles and says in that honey voice;

"You gotta give em hell darling"

Lydia's lost

 

 

Peter slides the bag over, blood still streaming from his nose, Allison takes it easily and casts another look to Lydia, she sees something flash in those eyes and knows instantly what she's going to do

It doesn't stop her from jolting when she fires, can't take her eyes off of the red that paints the walls, the way Peter's body slides down the wall

Allison puts the gun back into her bag, and extends a hand towards Lydia

 

She doesn't even hesitate

 

Allison's lips send sparks through Lydia as they tumble into the motel room

Her smile is predatory as Lydia falls into the pillows, caging her and kissing and Lydia fells herself falling

Falling   
             falling  
                         falling

Lydia pulls Allison's dress from her skin and marvels at the beauty above her, that dangerous smile still in place as she leans in closer

Her lips leave bruises against Lydia's skin as Lydia clings on, her nails leave crescent moon marks in her wake, she cries Allison's name when she comes and as they lie tangled in each other, Allison's hand ghosting over her hip she asks Lydia to come with her

Lydia kisses her and hopes Allison can hear her answer there

 

 

They from California to Utah, Utah to Nebraska. They chase the moon and kiss under the stars, follow long winding roads, Allison holding her hand the entire time

They rob liquor stores and drink in bars

They watch the sun rise on the hood of Allison's stolen convertible passing a bottle of wine liberated from their last robbery between them

Allison tells stories of Chicago, Lydia gets lost, not in her words but in her eyes, the way they shine in the moonlight, darken when recalling a long lost memory and Lydia doesn't know how much is true, hell, she doesn't know if Allison is even her real name

Lydia finds herself not caring

She silences Allison with a kiss, pins her to the car and let's her kisses grow sloppier as she slides her hands down Allison's body, drunks in the hitches in Allison's breath as the bottle slips from her hands, shattered glass a minefield at their feet

 

  
Allison's presses her body against Lydia's, hands guiding her own as she aims, for somebody who leaves a trail of destruction in her midst Allison has more patience than Lydia could have ever guessed

A bullet collides with a empty beer bottle but all Lydia hears is Allison's laughter in her ears

Lydia stares at the revolver and realises that the smallest things can be deadly

As Allison pulls her in for a kiss, her tongue sliding against her own and Lydia thinks maybe she can be dangerous too. Allison kisses her and kisses her and in the space between she whispers:

_"You're gonna give em hell darling"_

 

 

Lydia admires the necklace behind the case, _it matches your eyes_ the shopkeeper had said, Lydia hummed her agreement, not flinching when the bullet breaks through his skull

She feels Allison slide up behind her, hands pushing her hair to the side and moments later feels the slide of the jewellery against her skin. Allison fastens the clasp and kisses the spot under Lydia's ear

The emeralds sit against her skin as though they belong there

 

 

Allison looks at Lydia like she's a queen, treats her as such too

There are only three things that Lydia really knows about Allison

1\. Her aim is something to fear and Lydia pities the men that find themselves on the wrong side of her gun. Lydia has seen her shoot the eyes of a man who they had seen strike a woman, the blood that spilt from the wounds matched the red of Allison's lipstick

2\. The first person she killed was a man named Gerard. Allison never offers up a reason and Lydia doesn't ask, dead is dead.

The final thing Lydia knows about Allison Argent is that she loves Lydia. She tells her all the time, whispers it into her ear when they rise, laughs it out as they drive, cries it out while they make love. She hears it in the kisses that share, feels it in her touches and sees it in her eyes

Lydia knows that Allison love Lydia and Lydia loves Allison

She fell for this angel and knows she'll follow Allison till the end of the road

 

 

Men, Lydia decided, are stupid.

They see Allison's dimpled smile, Lydia's flowing dress and paint an image in their mind, they see them as innocent, harmless. They don't see the fire in Allison's eyes, the sharpness of her jaw

Lydia paints her lips the same shade Allison seems overly fond of, Allison remarks that it suits Lydia much better

It's the first time she kills a man

His name is Jackson, she thinks

There had been no hesitation in the way she had pulled the gun from Allison's hand and fired

The shock in his expression made it worth it

She thinks she sees shock in Allison's eyes too

Lydia just hands the gun back to her and moves past, leaving a kiss that stains Allison's lips red

"You told me to give them hell"

She hears Allison laugh behind her

 

That night Lydia leaves a trail of lip shaped bruises along Allison's skin

 

Allison steals a new car the next morning

 

Allison is fire, she burns everything in her path, she breathes fire into Lydia's lungs, sets her skin alight, she tells Lydia she loves her, says it in French sometimes

They fuck in motel rooms, steal kisses in the alleyways Allison pins her to a bed, they move together, they breathe together

Lydia is being burnt alive and welcomes it gladly

They say the devil was once an angel

 

 

People are starting to know who they are

Their names cover headlines, linked to the murder of the senators son in Witchita

Allison sees the headline and laughs, the sound eases the panic in Lydia's chest

"Well," she says "if you're going to kill someone you may as well kill someone important" she dismisses as easily as Lydia would a dress

She slides a hand into Lydia's hair and kisses her fears away

"What do we do now?" Lydia asks tracing Allison's lip with her thumb

"What we always do" Allison bites at her neck but there's no real force behind it "we own this world Lydia, hell in high heels"

And there was nothing but truth in Allison's words, they took orders from no one, they apologised to no one

Lydia pulls Allison closer, tugs her clothing off and marks her skin

Lydia wanted Allison to feel the fire, wanted to burn with her

They'd burn together when the time was right

"We'll give em hell Lyds"

 

 

The fear fades and Lydia finds freedom on the open road

 

Allison lets Lydia call the shots, she lets Lydia direct her and takes her where she wants to go  
With every life she takes, Lydia feels more alive  
Expensive clothes and jewerly line their backseat, more than they need, Allison never wears any of it.   
Lydia knows she isn't in it for the money. Allison longs to feel alive, the thrill of the chase, the hunter becoming the hunted. She loves it  
Lydia loves to see her smile  
With every life Lydia takes she hears Allison's laugh  
Together they become a storm, they leave a trail of destruction behind them, empty shells and empty safes with a body count that will lead straight to them  
Lydia didn't know what she was in it for  
She thinks maybe she wants to see it all crash and burn

 

 

Allison stumbles into her, still smiling, always smiling. Her bloodied hand still clutching her gun pressed against even bloodier clothes fisting her free hand into Lydia's dress and pulling their lips together and she tastes like blood and ash and something so very Allison, their car lies smoking behind them shielding them from the hailstorm of bullets ringing out overhead

It was always going to end like this and Lydia doesn't regret a day of their time together, it was always going to end with them falling together but the truth is Lydia fell all those months ago

It was time to drop  
Time to burn

Allison pushes the gun into Lydia's hand, the metal slick with blood and Allison just grins again, there's no sadness between them as she kisses Lydia again, she pulls away, looking so near death yet more alive than Lydia has ever seen her before

"Give em hell darling"

Lydia kisses her once more and Allison falls to her knees  
  
Lydia doesn't look back  
  
  
Lydia cocked the gun, the brunettes words still ringing clear in her ears

Give em hell indeed

 

 

Maybe it wasn't Allison who was the devil after all


End file.
